Una Noche En El Hospital Hells Pass
by Fiilos Tucker
Summary: Tweek le pide a Craig que lo acompañe por un café para poder dormir pero ninguno de los dos se esperaba lo siguiente N/A: Le puse Friendship por que no sabía que otro género ponerle xD .


**Disclaimer:** South Park le pertenece a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

**Título:** Una Noche En El Hospital Hells Pass.

**Resumen:** Tweek le pide a Craig que lo acompañe por un café para poder dormir pero ninguno de los dos se esperaba lo siguiente.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna.

**Pareja(s):** N/A

**Escrito por:** Fiilos Tucker.

**Inspirado por:** Un doujinshi que estaba por allí.

**Comentarios:** N/A.

* * *

Les contaré un pequeño relato acerca de dos niños. La mañana de ese día se habían peleado por razones ajenas a ellos y ambos habían terminado internados en el mismo hospital. En toda la tarde no se dirigieron palabra alguna hasta que poco a poco el enojo se esfumó. El niño que estaba en la cama de la izquierda es Tweek Tweak; rubio, ojos verdes, cabello alborotado, camisa mal abotonada y una poco usual adicción a la cafeína. El niño en la cama de la derecha es Craig Tucker; pelinegro, ojos azules, cabello liso, un chulo azul con un pompon amarillo y un carácter serio (por no decir estoico). Craig ya se encontraba en los brazos de Morfeo sin embargo Tweek no podía conciliar el sueño. Algo dentro de él le decía que faltaba algo y sabía exactamente qué era: Café. Su cuerpo empezó a manifestar esta ansiedad poco a poco; primero Tweek se volteó de lado, tratando de ignorarlo, pero entonces su mano comenzó a temblar.

-Gah…- Dijo mientras veía cómo temblaba sin detenerse. Se sentó para acomodarse pero aún no dejaba de temblar. _"…Qui…Quiero tomar café…"_Pensó el chico. Hizo a un lado las cobijas que lo arropaban y se fue cojeando a la puerta.

Caminó sigilosamente hasta que giró la perilla lentamente y empujó un poco. Observó hasta el final del pasillo donde estaba la máquina despachadora de café. Lo único que alumbraba era su cuarto pero sólo llegaba a unos pocos metros y al otro extremo sólo brillaba un poco la máquina._ "Le diré a Craig que me acompañe…"_ Pensó, pero de pronto escuchó unos pasos que venían del lado contrario en desde donde estaba observando. Como si no fuera suficiente ver lo tétrico que era el pasillo y después lo que vio fue algo que lo paralizó por un momento: Una enfermera que no tenía brazos. Cuando la enfermera desapareció del rango de visión de Tweek volvió a cerrar la puerta y corrió hasta donde su compañero de cuarto dormía pacíficamente. Pero al carajo había visto algo que no era normal y lo menos que quería en ese momento era estar solo.

-¡C…Cra…Craig!- El asustado rubio decía mientras agitaba el hombro del pelinegro.

-Hm… ¿Qué quieres…?- Preguntaba aún con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Le-Levántate rápido!- Le contestaba agitándolo hasta que Craig se sentó.- ¡Ha-Había una enfermera sin brazos!

-Qué escandaloso eres…- Dijo tallándose un ojo.- ¿No habrá sido sólo tu imaginación?

-Pe…Pero…

-Hablando de eso,- Lo interrumpió.- ¿qué haces despierto a esta hora? ¿Ibas al baño?

El rubio observó el reloj que estaba en la pared: marcaba la una con quince minutos.

-Ah, no…- Se quedó callado, le daba algo de vergüenza. Con su mano derecha apretó un poco la bata que estaba usando.

-¿Quieres café, no?- Craig sabía que a Tweek le encantaba el café y que él no tenía horarios o restricciones respecto a ese tema en especial.- No tienes remedio.- Y Craig se levantó de la cama.

-¿Qué pasa, Craig?- El pelinegro abrió la puerta del cuarto y se paró allí.

-¿No ibas a comprar a la máquina?

-¡Ah…!

-Vamos.- Y empezó a caminar.

-Sí.-Tweek lo siguió por detrás hasta alcanzarlo.

Ya ambos habían llegado a la máquina y Craig oprimió los botones para comprar el producto. Cayó al poco tiempo y el pelinegro vio al rubio.

-Tweek, préstame dinero.

-¿Eh?

-Quiero comprar un chocolate.

-Ah, sí…- Tweek le prestó unas monedas, repitió el proceso y cuando ambos tenían sus bebidas las abrieron y bebieron un poco.- Oye, Craig…

-¿Qué?

-Las heridas… ¿te duelen?

-…Ah… Bueno, estamos igual. No tenía que pelear sólo para pretender que soy más rudo que tú.- Se rascó la nuca y se recargó en la máquina.

-Sabes… Yo creo que estuvo bien pelear. Siento que ahora puedo llevarme bien contigo, Craig.- Le dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

-…N…No es que nos llevemos bien aún…- Entonces vio como Tweek le daba un sorbo al café y se enfadó un poco.- De todas formas eres muy descarado en tomar solamente café.

-¡Ah!- Craig había tomado la mano en la que Tweek sostenía el líquido.

-Lo mezclaré con mi chocolate.- Y vertió un poco en el café.

-¡Dé-Déjame!- Jaloneaba un poco.

-¡¿Qué hacen ustedes dos?!- Una voz femenina se hizo presente al otro lado del pasillo. Ambos voltearon a ver a la fuente del sonido, era una enfermera.-Ya se ha pasado el horario de la luz. Ni Craig ni Tweek se habían fijado de que la enfermera era la misma que había visto el rubio anteriormente pues ambos estaban en lo suyo.

-Ah, lo sient-

Hasta que ambos voltearon a verla.

A Tweek le entró una cantidad de pánico impresionante mientras que a Craig lo tomó desprevenido.

**-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Y ambos salieron corriendo hasta llegar a su cuarto.

-…

De pronto un doctor llegó casi trotando por el pasillo en donde se encontraba la enfermera.

-¡Ah! Gracias a Dios una enfermera. Es una emergencia, necesito que me eches una mano.- Ni si quiera él se había percatado hasta un segundo después.- Oh, ups… Lo siento.

* * *

**Y básicamente ese es el pequeño relato y como casi todas las historias tiene una moraleja:_ "No es una buena idea ir por un café tan tarde."_ Muchas gracias por leer. Espero que les haya gustado.**


End file.
